


The stories from his lips

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: His own creature [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir's parents, Character Study, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lonely Childhood, M/M, Self-Indulgent, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Yearning for touch doesn't mean you can always welcome it.





	The stories from his lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/gifts), [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260387) by [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan). 
  * Inspired by [Singles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196331) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency). 

When Julian Bashir was younger he didn't have many friends. After Adigeon Prime his parents moved a lot and while it wasn't difficult to find new places to live (the Federation garanteed freedom of settlement after all), it was difficult to feel like one belonged when one didn't stay. Julian's mother tried to comfort him but the older he got the less he could stand it. He loved his mother and her harmonious attitude - he knew where it came from - but only being touched when being comforted didn't help.

The day Julian discovered the reason for his family's restlessness he screamed, he shouted and for once his parents listened. His father - who hadn't touched him in years - tried to hug him, even comfort him. Julian pushed him away. There was no way he would or even could let that man touch him. It broke something in both of them. Julian the boy didn't care. Julian the man didn't either even if he wished that certain things were different.

It is never easy to hate your parents especially when you still love them (even if you don't always remember why). But some hurts do not have to be forgiven, ever.

But right now all those thoughts were not important. Julian was lying in the arms of a Cardassian tailor on said man's couch. His head rested on Garak's knees and the Cardassian's hand was carding through his hair while the soft voice read to Julian. It felt comfortable and safe. He could leave at any time because yearning for touch doesn't mean you can always welcome it. The fact that Garak, as a Cardassian - who were an incredible tactile species and needed touch like the air to breathe - understood that, had told him more about the Cardassian's affection for him than any 'I love you's' he could've uttered. Julian closed his eyes and just listened. He let mind get completely lost in the timbre of Garak's voice and the world it painted behind his eyelids. Stories of scaled princes and Hebitian priestesses, whores and catamites and the decadency of the Cardassians of old. And for a blissfull few hours Julian's mind stayed silent and free.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the wounderfull ficlets "Singles" and "Doubles" by ConceptaDecency and zaan (you find them under inspired by...) this short thing needed to get off my chest. It's very self-indulgent and projects some things into my favourite characters. It felt good to write it even if reading it makes me kinda sad (and posting it nervous).
> 
> Thank you so much, Concepta and zaan for your beautiful pieces and inspiring me.
> 
> PS: It felt right to post the ficlet in this series. Maybe I'll be in the right mind to continue the story at some point... I deleted part 2 because I didn't like the way it was, it made me scream tbh. Hopefully I'll be able to write it properly another time.


End file.
